Entertainment Weekly
Entertainment Weekly is a magazine published since 1990 about the entertainment industry. Appearances The magazine's October 22/29, 2010 "The Reunions Issue" (out October 14, 2010) featured a two-page photo spread with the cast of The Muppet Show, and a one-page interview with Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Fozzie. The two-page photo includes cast members "Sgt. Floyd Pepper, Animal, Janice, Zoot, Sam the Eagle, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Sweetums, Rizzo the Rat, Scooter, Waldorf, Statler, Miss Piggy, Kermit, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Gonzo, Fozzie, and two of Gonzo's chicken friends." Also included on the reunion photograph are two characters that have never appeared on The Muppet Show: Bubba the Rat and Yolanda the Rat. Photography credit went to Art Streiber, who shot the Muppets at Walt Disney Studios on August 26, 2010 in Burbank, CA. Image:Muppet-Show-Kermit_400.jpg|Reunion Portrait: Then... Image:Miss-Piggy-Kermit-Frog_300.jpg|...and Now The magazine's November 12/19, 2010 issue (out November 4, 2010) featured a two-page spread about the new Muppet movie, now officially simply re-titled "The Muppets". The article featured a summary of the film's concept along with quotes from the movie's co-writer/co-star Jason Segel and director James Bobin. The spread is also notable for featuring the first publicly available images of Walter, posing at a mock table read for the film alongside Segel, Kermit, Piggy, Gonzo, Fozzie, Scooter, Rowlf, Bunsen, Beaker, Animal, Sam Eagle, the Swedish Chef, Statler, Waldorf, Sweetums, two rats and a chicken. The magazine's August 22/29, 2011 issue (out August 14, 2011) featured a Fall Movie Preview featuring a two-page spread for The Muppets. The two-page "Fall Movie Preview" spread includes cast members Jason Segel, Amy Adams, Animal, Fozzie, Kermit, Scooter and Miss Poogy. There's also a picture in this issue where Jason Segel and Walter are seen opening up a soccer ball as one of their Christmas presents. Kermit the Frog graced the cover of a November 2011 issue, with an accompanying article on The Muppets. Image:Ewfallmovie1.jpg Image:Ewfallmoviesoccer.jpg Online Appearances *'September 23, 2011': Elmo and Cookie Monster appeared in an online video to promote the 42nd season of Sesame Street. The video features them reenacting scenes from shows, such as The Office, CSI: Miami, Bored to Death and The Big Bang Theory. *'March 21, 2012': Kermit, Miss Piggy and Walter appeared in a video to promote the home video release of The Muppets. *'October 1, 2012': Cookie Monster and Grover appear in promotion with season 43 of Sesame Street. Since Elmo was too busy with Elmo the Musical to attend, Cookie and Grover decide to put on their own musical acts, parodying The Hunger Games, The Avengers, Doctor Who and The Newsroom. *'July 29, 2014': Cookie Monster, Bert and Murray Monster appear on an episode of Entertainment Weekly Hideout at the time of their Comic-Con appearance. *'August 20, 2014': Kermit and Pepe are interviewed on their cinematic careers, accompanied with clips from various Muppet movies. *'October 2, 2014': Elmo hosts the Elmy Awards, in which the nominees are parodies of True Detective, House of Cards, Scandal and Sherlock acted out by Elmo and Cookie Monster. Muppet Mentions * Shortly after the Tickle Me Elmo craze, a cartoon of Steven Spielberg chasing an Elmo doll appeared in Dan Snierson's "Hit List" column. * In 2005, Dan Snierson's "Hit List" column featured Miss Piggy as Uma Thurman's character in Kill Bill to illustrate an item about Quentin Tarantino's cameo in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. * The June 4, 2010 issue celebrated the 100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years. Elmo placed at #38. :01. Homer Simpson from The Simpsons :02. Harry Potter from the Harry Potter series :03. Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer :04. Tony Soprano from The Sopranos :05. The Joker from The Dark Knight :06. Rachel Green from Friends :07. Edward Scissorhands from Edward Scissorhands :08. Hannibal Lecter from The Silence of the Lambs and its sequels :09. Carrie Bradshaw from Sex and the City :10. SpongeBob SquarePants from SpongeBob SquarePants :11. Cosmo Kramer from Seinfeld :12. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully from The X-Files :13. Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean series :14. Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski from The Big Lebowski :15. Shrek from the Shrek series :16. Bridget Jones from the Bridget Jones series :17. Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider franchise :18. Sue Sylvester from Glee :19. Morpheus from The Matrix series :20. Ally McBeal from Ally McBeal :21. Roseanne Conner from Roseanne :22. Eric Cartman from South Park :23. Austin Powers from the Austin Powers series :24. Felicity Porter from Felicity :25. Woody from the Toy Story series :26. Kavalier and Clay from The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay :27. Frasier from Frasier :28. Madea from several Tyler Perry films and plays :29. Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield from Pulp Fiction :30. "Stephen Colbert" from The Colbert Report :31. Forrest Gump from Forrest Gump :32. Beavis and Butt-Head from Beavis and Butt-Head :33. Sarah Connor from Terminator 2: Judgment Day :34. Cher from Clueless :35. Dexter Morgan from Dexter :36. Gollum from The Lord of the Rings :37. Keyser Söze from The Usual Suspects :38. Elmo from ''Sesame Street'' :39. Gob Bluth from Arrested Development :40. Ron Burgundy from Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy :41. Harold and Kumar from the Harold & Kumar series :42. Sydney Bristow from Alias :43. Cal Stephanides from Middlesex :44. Jack Bauer from 24 :45. Stewie Griffin from Family Guy :46. Jerry Maguire from Jerry Maguire :47. Corky St. Clair for Waiting for Guffman :48. Red from The Shawshank Redemption :49. Vivian Ward from Pretty Woman :50. Pearl the Landlord from FunnyorDie.com :51. Omar Little from The Wire :52. Annie Wilkes from Misery :53. Edward Cullen from the Twilight saga :54. Juno from Juno :55. Tracy Jordan from 30 Rock :56. Barney Stinson from How I Met Your Mother :57. Clayton Bigsby from Chappelle's Show :58. Thelma and Louise from Thelma & Louise :59. Master Chief from the Halo series :60. Mary Jones from Precious: Based on the Novel Push by Saphhire :61. Vic Mackey from The Shield :62. Jimmy Corrigan from Jimmy Corrigan: The Smartest Kid on Earth :63. John Locke from Lost :64. Maximus from Gladiator :65. Lorelai and Rory Gilmore from Gilmore Girls :66. Allie and Noah from The Notebook :67. Borat from Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan :68. Effie White from Dreamgirls :69. Miranda Priestly from The Devil Wears Prada :70. Mary Katherine Gallagher from Saturday Night Live :71. Det. Alonzo Harris from Training Day :72. Kara "Starbuck" Thrace from Battlestar Galactica :73. Catherine Trammell from Basic Instinct :74. Don Draper from Mad Men :75. David Brent from The Office (original version) :76. Tyler Durden from Fight Club :77. Mimi Marquez from Rent :78. Patty Hewes from Damages :79. Elphaba from Wicked :80. Gorillaz, the animated rock band :81. Amanda Woodward from Melrose Place :82. Tracy Flick from Election :83. Jen Yu from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon :84. Dr. Gregory House from House, M.D. :85. Daniel Plainview from There Will Be Blood :86. Karen Walker and Jack McFarland from Will & Grace :87. Tony Stark from the Iron Man series :88. Napoleon Dynamite from Napoleon Dynamite :89. Wikus van de Merwe from District 9 :90. Marge Gunderson from Fargo :91. Hancock from Hancock :92. Christopher Boone from The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time :93. Game Boys: Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series; Kratos from the God of War series; and Niko Bellic from Grand Theft Auto IV :94. Truman from The Truman Show :95. Wilhelmina from Ugly Betty :96. Bernie Mac from The Bernie Mac Show :97. Violet Weston from August: Osage County :98. Lisbeth Salander from The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo and its sequels :99. The Bride from Kill Bill :100. Tim Riggins from Friday Night Lights External links * 25 Best 'Will They/Won't They?' TV Couples * 10 Reunion Portraits: Then... and Now, 15 October 2010 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Magazine Mentions Category:Online Appearances